Sunshine, Moonlight
by Sisters of Eternity
Summary: Syrus has a twin sister that even he doesn't know about. Until now. And just as she comes into his life, so does chaos. Now Syrus and Cyrah must call upon the powers entrusted within them to save not only themselves, but the entire world! ZxA JxOC SxOC


**Divine Child: "Hey there guys!"**

**Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever: "And welcome to another insane co-authored GX fanfic!"**

**DC: "And it's Royalshipping! Wahoo!"**

**SF4E: (torn between Royalshipping and Fiancéshipping) "So onto our new fanfic!"**

**DC: Disclaimer: Sisters of Eternity (that's us!) does not own YGO GX, the characters, or the events. We only own our OCs and our ideas concerning this fanfic. Please R&R! But no flames!**

**SF4E: (sets up anti-flame shields and crosses fingers)**

**A/N: Don't change the parenthesis to stars otherwise it won't show up, silly.**

**&&&**

Syrus jerks awake at the sound of an infant crying in his dreams. Glancing around his dorm, the bluenette then looks towards the moonlight shimmering through his windows. Syrus sits up and swings his legs over the bed, the crying fading slowly, before he stands and walks over to his dresser. Resting on it was a strange pendent. It was that of a sun and rested on a metal chain. Picking it up, he lets the cool metal slide down his palm slowly, his silver orbs closing at the feeling.

"Sunshine." He whispers, using the nickname his mother called him in her letters.

Syrus had never known his mother except for the occasional visit she gave him. Mostly she kept in touch through long letters that she sent him, filled with motherly love and care. His parents had been divorced since shortly after his birth. Zane and him lived with their father, Syrian.

"I love you, Mom." Syrus whispers towards the window.

Syrus then takes the pendent and slips it around his neck, under his shirt, and climbs back into bed.

**&&&**

"Sweetie, you up still?"

A petite short woman knocks on the door of her teenage daughter's room. She enters a room decorated completely with stars and moons. Lying in a pool of moonlight, her daughter looks at her slowly. Zirra closes her silver eyes and brushes her white-blue locks out of her eyes. Her bangs were side-swept and her hair fell to her waist in natural ripples.

"What is it, Mom?" Cyrah asks softly.

Zirra sits down on the edge of the bed, brushing the light blue bangs out of Cyrah's face and eyes. A lump burns in her throat as she looks into her daughter's silver orbs. Distant teal blue remains in the mass of silver. Cyrah blinks behind her black half-moon framed glasses.

"You look so much like Sunshine…" gasps Zirra softly. "You truly are twins…"

Cyrah tilts her head in confusion, "Twins? What are you talking about, Mom? Who's Sunshine?"

Zirra sighs softly before she pulls out a photograph. Handing it to Cyrah, she watches the young adolescent slowly take it, her pupils widening in shock. Cyrah examines the picture of a taller, older youth with teal blue locks that fell to the nape of his neck. His eyes were a turquoise blue and he looked as if he was calm, composed, and collected.

"This is your brother, Zane." Zirra whispers, pointing at him.

"B-Brother? But Mom you said that Dad and you only had me-" Zirra cuts Cyrah off with a pleading look.

"Let me finish, honey. Your father and I… we didn't want to hurt you even worse. Shortly after Sunshine and you were born, the divorce was final. Your father took custody of Zane and Sunshine and he let me keep you." Zirra pulls her daughter close. "I'm so sorry we waited so long to tell you."

"Sunshine?" Cyrah whispers quietly.

Standing next to Zane was a boy who looked strikingly and stunningly identical to her. Their light blue bangs were the same along with the silver eyes. He wore a pair of glasses perched on the bridge of his nose.

"That's your twin brother, Syrus." explains Zirra. "Just like your father calls you "Moonlight", I call him "Sunshine." He's an Ra Yellow at Seto Kaiba's Duel Academy."

"And Zane?"

"He's in the pro leagues now, trying to become a professional duelist."

Cyrah was surprisingly taking all of this information well. Zirra watches as Cyrah runs a hand through her straight locks. They fell just passed her shoulder-blades and they weren't as fluffy as Syrus', but much more tame. Cyrah had two braids that framed her face and were tied at the end with silver star clips.

"Mom… I want to meet my brothers… when can this happen?" Cyrah whispers after what seems like forever.

Zirra lets out a sigh of relief, "Zane's coming over tomorrow… and honey?"

Cyrah looks at her mother, "Yes, Mom?"

"If you want to… you can go to Duel Academy and visit Syrus…" Zirra answers. "Zane has offered to take you."

"Really?!" Excitement spreads across the young girl's face. "I can?! Wait… does Syrus know?"

"No… not yet… That's when you come in." She places a forefinger on Cyrah's nose and smiles. "Zane told Syrus he has a surprise for him that will change his life… You're going to surprise him."

Zirra goes over to Cyrah's dresser and picks up a pendent. It was that of a moon and sparkled in the light as she placed it around Cyrah's neck. Cyrah felt the cool metal slide down her fair skin and underneath her pajama top.

"The Headmaster has okayed you going there for your break." Cyrah watches her mother for a few moments. "Good night, my child." Placing a kiss on her brow, Zirra then turns and leaves, the photograph now resting on Cyrah's bedside table.

Cyrah closes her eyes and tries to fall asleep. Her thoughts drifting in and out.

_I'm glad that Mom and Dad finally told us about having siblings. But one thing bothers me…_

…

_Why didn't they tell us sooner…? Why now...?_

**&&&**

"Morning, Sy!" greets Jaden.

"Hey, Jay!" Syrus says happily. "Guess what?"

Jaden sits down across from him, "What?"

Syrus beams and says, "Zane's comin' in tonight and he says he's got a huge surprise for me! Dad even called and told me the same thing!"

"Awesome, Sy!" Jaden pats his best friend on the arm. "Good for you! Wonder what the surprise will be though."

"No idea. But I hope that it's something I'll like." Syrus looks excited and happy.

"Hey guys!" Both turned to see Alexis.

The stunningly pretty dark blonde sits down next to Jaden, her golden light brown orbs sparkling in the light.

"I heard Zane's coming in." She begins slowly.

"Yep!" Syrus nods eagerly.

Alexis does a mental happy dance, _Yes! Finally I get to see him! It's been awhile and I want to see how he's doin' in the pros._ A soft blush creeps across her cheeks as the dream she recently had comes back. _No! Out of my head! I don't feel that way! I can't! Zane's my best friend! I can't have those feelings for him!_

She stops mentally slapping herself when she hears his deep voice in her mind.

_Lexi…_

"Everything okay, Lex?" Jaden waves a hand in front of said girl's face.

Alexis snaps out of her daze, "Oh, yes. I'm fine." She quickly gives the Slifer and Ra a smile. "Perfectly fine."

Syrus looks at her like a puppy would, _Something tells me she's not fine but isn't willing to share…_

The stares end when a loud voice suddenly screams, "CHAZZ, YOU JERK! GET AWAY FROM ME!" And in storms an angry looking girl.

Her hair was fluffy and such a dark shade of brown, it seemed almost black, and it barely grazed her shoulders. They were pulled into two braids as well. Her bangs were parted and frame her fair face. Her eyes were a strange shade of green, almost like ice, and sparkled eerily in the light. Across the bridge of her nose were a small patch of freckles.

"Uh-oh… Ali's not lookin' too happy." murmurs the boy sitting at the table next to them.

Jaden turns and looks at his fellow duelist and stepbrother, "If she hears you, you're dead. You know that, right?"

His stepbrother closes his dark brown eyes for a second or two. His hair was shaggy and a dark blonde. He had dark brown roots as well. Cam Ellis gives a small nervous laugh when the girl's eerie eyes lock on him. Ali Tigarian walks over to the empty seat next to Syrus and sits in it. Cam quickly pulls up a chair at the small table and gives her a small hello. Ali ignores it.

"Aw, what's wrong?" Alexis teases.

"Chazz tried selling me to a couple of Obelisk boys." snorts Ali.

Chazz was always pulling stunts like that. Alicia had been his rival since pre-school. The Tigarian Company came in second to the Princeton and third to KaibaCorp. Ali was the only heir to it but hated it with every fiber of her being. She had come to Duel Academy only to run back into her worst enemy… Chazz.

"Want me to go and punch him?" Jaden offers.

"Be my guest." Ali actually smiles a bit.

Jaden laughs a bit before standing up. He heads outside and they soon hear a loud cry of pain.

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT FOR, MORON?!" Chazz shouts from outside.

"You were tryin' to sell Ali!" Jaden shouts back before he returns.

Alexis, Syrus, and Cam all sweatdrop in reply as Ali starts giggling uncontrollably. A pretty dark red haired girl looks up from a nearby picnic table to see Jaden coming back to the group. She sighs, picking up her journal and walking over. "What's going on you guys?"

Reina Morrigan Alexander was a friend of Ali and Alexis, with long straight dark red hair and pretty hazel green eyes. Her bangs fell on either side of her face with half was pull back into a small clip while the rest trailed down past her shoulder blades.

"Chazz tried to sell Ali again." Cam tells her.

"Oh my," Reina sighs, "And I'm guessing Jaden handled it?"

The boy nods.

"I see," Reina sits down next to Alexis, "Has anyone seen Tyranno?" Everyone shakes their head. "I guess I'll see him later," Reina holds a small smile as she finishes up the sentence she was writing in her journal.

Ali tilts her head like a puppy would, "Why are you interested about Hassleberry? You miss him?" She teases with a smile in place.

Reina shakes her head and continues to write in her journal. Cam exchanges a look with Jaden before standing up. Both watch as Chazz storms inside, red in the face. But before the jet-black haired boy could even move, Ali was on her feet, armed with a spork.

"Try anything and you get neutered." She threatens.

Chazz actually looks scared as he sits down next to Alexis. She rolls her eyes at the flirty grin Chazz gives her before she notices another one of her friends shyly enter the area. Azalea Agratora eyes were a vivid green and behind a pair of half-moon black framed glasses. Her locks fell to her waist in loose waves and were a raven. Her bangs fell into her eyes and were dyed amethyst. She was in fact shorter than Syrus and was an Obelisk along with Ali and Reina.

"Hey, Azalea." Syrus greets with a normal friendly smile.

She blushes intensely and manages in her Greek accent a, "H-Hi S-Sy." Before she exchanges a look with Reina.

Syrus goes on like nothing happened, "I'm so excited! I hope Big Brother gets here soon!"

Ali exchanges a look with Cam, "I'm sure that you're gonna have the surprise of your life, L'il man." Cam says, ruffling Syrus' hair in a brotherly fashion.

**&&&**

Syrian closes his teal blue eyes as he leans back in his desk chair. Telling Zane the truth about Cyrah was one of the hardest things he had ever done and he prayed Syrus wouldn't be furious with him. Syrus being angry was a rare thing, but when it did happen, it was scary enough. Running a hand through his locks that were identical to his eldest son's, Syrian reopens his eyes and looks at the picture of Cyrah on his desk.

"You've grown so beautiful…" Syrian whispers to it. "My precious Moonlight. I pray you get along with your brothers and grow to love them."

_Okay, Daddy._ Cyrah's voice replies in his head. _I promise that I'll grow up strong, just like you!_

The phone rings, causing the man to jump slightly. He answers it on the third ring.

"Hello?" He says.

"Syrian," His ex-wife's voice greets him sweetly. "Zane and Cyrah are about to leave. Do you wish to speak to them?"

Syrian grins and replies, "Of course, Zirra! Put them on!" He hears Zirra switch it to speaker phone. "Hey kids!"

Zane responds with, "Hey, Dad."

"Daddy!" Cyrah sounds excited and happy to hear her father's voice.

"Enjoying spending time with your little sis then, Zane?" Syrian laughs.

"She's a bundle of perkiness, I'll give you that." Zane actually laughs back.

Cyrah giggles and says, "Cut it out, Big Brother!"

Syrian pauses and feels his heart warming. She was so much like Syrus. She even called Zane the same name that Syrus did.

"So you headed for Duel Academy?" Syrian asks softly.

"Yes. We should be there by this evening if we're lucky." Zane answers. "I'll keep Cyrah entertained. Don't worry."

Syrian smiles in wonder, "I heard you've upgraded that deck of yours. How's your dueling skills improving, Moonlight?"

"Not very well. I'm still having problems remembering all the rules and types of cards. Maybe while I'm at the academy Syrus can help me or something." replies the bluenette girl.

"Well, good luck you two. Love you."

"Love you, Daddy!" Cyrah replies.

Zane gives a simple, "See you soon, Dad."

Syrian then says, "Bye, Zirra. I'll call later to check up on you, okay?"

"Alright. Bye, Syrian." Zirra replies, not sounding too enthusiastic.

They hung up.

**&&&**

"Look, Big Brother! Look at the dolphins!" Cyrah tugs on Zane's sleeve.

Zane gives her a rare smile as he looks at the dolphins swimming near the small boat that would be taking them to Duel Academy. Cyrah laughs happily, just glad to finally be bonding with her older brother. Taking Zane by surprise, she then hugs him tightly around the waist, her cheek pressing against his torso. Zane stares down in shock at her embrace. He had never been embraced by Syrus like this… but there was something special about being hugged by a little sister. Zane stroked her hair for a few moments before gently pushing her away. Cyrah blinks her silver orbs in confusion before recognizing the calm and somewhat cold demeanor he was giving off. She nods slightly, as if in understanding, before looking out at the crashing waves.

"You're almost there, Cyrah." says Zane quietly.

"I know, Big Brother. Do you promise that Syrus will like me?" She replies in a soft voice.

He closes his eyes and whispers, "He'll love you... Moonlight."

**&&&**

**DC: "And that's the end of the first chappie!"**

**SF4E: "Hope you enjoyed it!"**

**DC: "Please Read and REVIEW!"**

**SF4E: (crossing fingers again) "But have mercy on us fangirls and don't flame us!"**


End file.
